


Saving Peter Parker

by MintSolace



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, FTM Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSolace/pseuds/MintSolace
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker, was born as Emily Renee Parker and with an abusive and unaccepting aunt, how will his life turn out with all the trust issues when he moves to the avengers tower?





	Saving Peter Parker

Last night was tough, when Peter looked at himself in the mirror he could see the bruises forming on his arms, the black eye, and slightly crooked nose with some dry blood coming out of the nostrils. He tried to clean up some but the black eye still remained and we was absolutely not going to wear any makeup, even just to cover it up. You see, ever since Peter was around the age of 5 he knew something was different. Instead of playing with Barbie's, dolls, and make-up, he opted to play with Dinosaurs, superhero action figures, and trucks. He always kept his hair short and in about 7th grade he figures out that maybe he didn't want to go by Emily anymore. He told this to Ned and MJ, his closest friends, and they helped him pick a new name that they could call him. The selection started out as Nathan, Daniel, Peter, Ryan, Seth, George, and James. Then was narrowed down to Nathan, Daniel, Peter and James, Then was narrowed further to Nathan and Peter, and finally he chose Peter. Choosing his middle name after his deceased uncle, he waited for the perfect time to tell his aunt. Years passed and Peter became Spider-Man. That was the only place he could truly be himself, he has a makeshift suit and a binder to conceal his already flat chest. He knew that if he ever wanted to tell May about Spider-Man he'd have to come out as Peter first.  
"Hey May, can I tell you something?" Peter asked, his voice was quiet and shaky.  
"Of course darling," She smiled.  
"I think... I think that I want to be a boy. Like I want to dress as a boy, I want to be called by a boy name, I want to get a more boyish haircut, MJ and Ned already helped me pick out a name already. We decided on Peter but I think I want the middle name Benjami-" May cut him off  
"What the hell are you thinking? You are a girl. And you are not deserving of that middle name. We are done with this conversation. If you want to continue with this lifestyle you can wait till you move out or leave But this will not happen under my roof." Peter's heart sank. "Your birth certificate says Emily Renee Parker and Emily Renee Parker is who you'll always be to me."  
"But-But May you aren't listening to me, I'm not happy like thi-" She cut him off again,  
"Then LEARN to be happy. You are Emily Renee P-" This time, Peter cut her off.  
"Shut up! I am Peter! Emily is gone." He yelled over her. Suddenly, there was a sharp sting across his face and he realized that she had slapped him,  
"May?! What the fuc-" She grabbed a fistful of his hair, her nails digging into his scalp slightly, and threw him in his room.  
"You will stay there until I come to get you. Do not even think about sneaking out or you will find all of your stuff on the sidewalk."  
So he stayed, and he waited. He waited for hours and hours until finally he fell asleep. Having no lunch or dinner before, he woke up starving. May had commented on his recent growth in appetite and he knew it was one of the spider effects, but he normally used the excuse of a growth-spurt.  
He walked to the fridge where he say May's name written on everything and a note on the counter saying _'If it doesn't have my name on it then it's yours but otherwise DO NOT TOUCH my belongings.'_ God, he regretted telling her. He should've just waited until he moved out. Months like this went on, Showing up to school with bruises and being questioned by the teachers. Rapidly loosing weight to the point even Ned and MJ are concerned. He walked home from school one day, since May no longer would pick him up.  
"Hey, May there's a weird car parked out.... what's going on."  
"Someone's here to see you." She said, no emotion in her voice. They hadn't really talked much since the day it happened, Peter started feeling less like a nephew, or as May would say 'Niece', and more like and unwanted guest. On the couch sitting right in front of Peter was Tony Stark, the Tony Stark.  
"Hey there, kiddo. Remember those emails I sent you about the internship?" what? no, He didn't remember anything like that.  
"Oh, yeah. I remember those."  
"Well we're taking a few kids in for a few weeks to help assembly and design some products, your aunt seemed cool with it, wanna go talk about the details in private?" He nodded his head yes, even though he had no idea what the fuck was going on. Once they were in Peter's room with the door shut Tony pulled out his phone, showing a video of Spider-Man stopping an SUV with his hands.  
"That's you, right? Don't answer that, We both know it's a yes."  
"I-uh- well, Uh- no, no that's not me." Peter stuttered which made Tony let out a chuckle,  
"Ok, sure. so you're the Spider guy? Spider-Ling? The crime fighting Spider-Boy?" Thank God, That meant Mr. Stark didn't know about Emily. "Spider-Man." He corrected quietly.  
"So, Spider-Man, what do you say about becoming an Avenger? You could come up to the avengers tower whenever and get on bigger missions than just neighborhood crime fighting. I could talk to Aunt Hottie and get some things sorted out if needed." Was the Tony Stark actually asking Peter... Peter Parker, just the neighborhood crime fighting Spider-Man, to join The Avengers?  
"Mr. Stark, I- I would love to but I think- No i'm just- I've- I've got homework," Tony Rolled his eyes   
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, but the offer still stands."  
"Mr. Stark, I can't just drop out of school. I love being Spider-Man and I'd love to get out of this place... but, I don't know." Tony nodded in understanding,  
"Is there like a free trail I could try? like just test the waters first then see if i'm really up for it?" Tony snorted,  
"Up for it? Kid, you stopped a bus with your hands. Why wouldn't you be up for it?"  
"Well, I'm young. I'm only 15 right now."  
"We'll train you."  
"My suit isn't that great..."  
"We'll get you an upgrade."  
"What if the Avengers don't accept me?"  
"Then they'll have to complain to me." Wow, Mr. Stark was really set on having him be an Avenger.  
"You know what? I think i'll give it a go."  
"Atta boy, so you should start packing some of you stuff and I'll go tell Aunt Hottie the news. By the way, what's your name?" Tony asked. This was his chance. He could start over and be himself. "Peter. My name's Peter parker."   
Mr. Stark smiled and walked out to talk to May, "I'll go let her know that we'll be leaving soon, Peter." Peter couldn't begin to fathom how good it felt to be called that.   
Tony walked up to May, "I'll be taking Peter to the internship, he'll probably be with me for a week or two then possibly more long term depending on how things go." Tony said and May scoffed while turning away. Tony shrugged and went to help Peter bring his things to the awaiting chauffeur, Happy Hogan. 

On the ride to the Avengers tower Tony looked to Peter   
"You know, you've got one attractive aunt there. Even if she does have a bit of an attitude towards you." Tony chuckled, "Why Is that?"  
Peter let out a sigh, "We got into a little fight a few months back and it's never been the same since." Ton examined the younger boy's face. He saw the healing scratch marks and the fading black eye. He saw the crooked nose that was probably broken and healed incorrectly. If tony had looked closer he would have seen the tried blood Peter missed from inside his nostril or the pleading look for someone to find out and do something about it.   
"Is it anything that you should talk about?" Tony knew that he shouldn't be getting into the boy's personal life. Hell, he probably wasn't even qualified to do so. But he knew that a young kid needs love from his parental figures or he'd probably end up fucked up. He knew that from experience.   
Peter's heart skipped a beat, "No- it's not- It wasn't- She didn't mean to- It was my fault anyways-" Peter was talking fast and stumbling over his words, "Calm down there kid, what do you mean by 'she didn't mean to'and it was my fault anyways'? Did something happen?" Peter looked away and tried to smile, "don't worry about it, haha. It's fine."   
Tony decided that he should leave the topic for a time when Peter feels more comfortable about it.   
780t night none of the Avengers other than Tony were around, so he let Peter go out and patrol the area. 

Peter was really excited to go out as Spider-Man again, but this particular night his binder felt unusually tight. Tony had gotten him a new suit that he said had an AI in it, much like J.A.R.V.I.S, all he had to do was ask a question and it should turn her on, then they could have full conversations.  
"Hey suit lady?"  
"Hello Peter." The AI said cheerfully,  
"Woah you already know my name?" Peter was awe struck, in a way.  
'Yes, Mr. Stark has programmed me to suit your needs."  
"What all can you do?" he asked  
"Well, I can turn down the visibility and soften noises to help you focus, as you once told Mr. Stark. I can make phone calls and alert any Avenger of your choosing if you are injured or tell me to do so, and if you are uncapable I have presets that tell me when I should contact Mr. Stark about your physical wellbeing. I can give full reports on your well being as well, Mr. Stark can check these reports at anytime by logging into my database. Everything you see is recorded and can be watched at any time. I can give you police reports on specific areas, and give you the fastest or safest route to get to an area. I can also give advice in nearly every situation or just be a chatting buddy when needed." Peter felt himself smile, he felt like a little kid in a candy shop.  
"That's so cool but, what's your name?" Peter asked.  
"I don't have a name, you can call me anything you'd like to." Suit lady replied.  
"What about, May? No, No, that's stupid. What about Beth? No that's an old lady name... Jessica maybe? No, maybe not. What about Karen? I like Karen. Yeah I think I'll call you Karen." Peter decided, "So Karen, where to first?"   
"There was a robbery just off of East Main Street, 3 of the 4 perpetrators are armed with unknown weapons. Would you like to see the quickest route?"   
"Yes please."

He arrived within 10 minutes seeing that the robbers were still in the area, he had to make a cool entrance. They were all wearing Avengers masks, like the one's designed for kids during Halloween.   
"Hey guys, maybe that's not suck a good idea. Ya know, Robbing a bank? Yeah, that's bad guy stuff." He shot a web instantly trapping one of the 4 men against the wall. One man pulls a gun out shooting at Peter, the bullet grazes his shoulder. Peter was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with everything going on. He was trying to focus on dodging bullets and shooting webs at the 3 remaining men. The florescent lights above were bright and flickering, Peter was becoming increasingly aware of the tightness of his binder. He flipped over one of the men who yelled something to another man and within 5 seconds he had this huge purple, glowing gun pointed at peter. The humming it was giving off made Peter's teeth hurt and suddenly Karen starts yelling through his ears.   
"Peter, it seems that you are bleeding in multiple places and have bruising on your ribs, shall I contacted Mr. Stark?" Bruising? That must've been the binder.   
"Karen please, me quieter. No don't call him, I'm fine." The men looked around at who Karen might be and Peter sees this as an opportunity. He quickly webs the 3 remaining men to a wall as the purple mystery gun starts to hum louder. Everyone could feel the heat starting to emit from it.   
"Its gonna explode!" One of the men yelled. Peter's heart dropped. He debated breaking the webs and freeing the men but within a few seconds it was already too late. The weapon exploded and the building shook and came crashing down. He felt a piece of metal impale his lower back. He let out a scream as be was buried under the cement. He was terrified, but who wouldn't be when you're trapped in the dark under tons and tons of concrete and cement. He felt a sob rip threw his throat.   
"You seem to have a wound that concerns me, should I contact Mr. Stark." Karen questioned,   
"Yes call Mr. Stark." He said while gasping and sobbing.  
"I am contacting Mr. Stark and sending him an update of your physical well being." The phone rang a few times, then There was an answer,  
"Hey pete," That was a new nickname, Peter wondered when Mr. Stark came up with that, "Steve and Clint are over so you're on speaker. You know them, right? Captain America and Hawke-" Peter let out another sob, "Kid are you ok?" his voice was so full of concern and worry, it was strangely comforting to Peter.   
"Please help me-ere was a building-nd there was an explosion," He started cutting in an out because he was losing connection, "Mr. Stark please come hel-I'm stuck and I can't brea-" His sobs broke Tony's heart.   
"Peter, hold on I'm coming, Don't hang up the phone, keep talking to me."  
"Mr. Stark, I'm scared."   
"It's ok Peter, Did you figure out how to use your AI?" He was trying to change the topic, he was trying to calm him down.   
 Yeah, I named her Karen." Peter said while trying to take deeper breathes.  
"OK, ok, that's good, Karen can you give me a report on Peter's state?" Tony asked the AI  
"He was a few shallow cuts, a graze on his left shoulder from a bullet, and a piece of metal protruding from above his right hip."   
Tony arrived at the scene, the entire building hadn't fallen but he knew that he wouldn't have much time until it did. He started digging through the rubble and when he found Peter he felt like vomiting, The kid as covered in dirt and dust, he had tear trails going down his cheeks and a path of blood coming from his nose, his right cheekbone was swollen and already bruising and that was only his face. Tony could see the piece of metal sticking from Peter's side. He knew it probably hadn't hit anything important but you could never be to safe. Tony saw that most the largest wound had started to heal already and the hard part would be removing the metal.   
"Mr. Stark, I was starting to think you wouldn't find me." Peter smiled  
"Well here I am big guy, ok I have to pull the metal from your side and it might hurt but try not to move. Ok?" Peter nodded, as Tony removed the metal Peter didn't even wince,  
"Did that hurt, Pete?"   
"No not really, I can't feel much right now. My whole body is buzzing." It was probably just the shock of everything happening, even Peter seemed a bit dazed from everything.  
"You know, Mr. Stark. I'm glad that this happened today of any day."   
"What why?" Tony was confuse, why would this kid what this to happen on any day to begin with?  
"Don't get me wrong, I didn't want it to happen at all but May wouldn't have helped me. She probably would've let me sit here and starve."  
"What/ She wouldn't do that Peter. You're just hazy from a few hits to the head."  
"No mr. Stark, She didn't give me a lot of food, she'd be ok with starving me. And I've been hazy before because of her."  
"Ok kid, we'll deal with this later, I don't think you wanted to tell me this right now. You probably hit your head."  
"There's a lot of stuff I can't tell you Mr. Stark. Like, If I tell you you'll probably hit me."   
"Kid i'll never hit you, just relax we need to get you to medical."   
And with that they were off, back to the avengers tower.


End file.
